


[Podfic] - Cake?

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feasted, tasted away the creamy crumbly sweetness from every undiscovered corner of Sam’s mouth, until there was only Sam left; till he could leave his own taste instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] - Cake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cake?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123334) by [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128). 



Download:  
[MP3 download: (Right click: Save as) **cake.mp3**](http://katstark.parakaproductions.com/cake.mp3)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
